


A Contradiction

by carrythezero



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Gen, an unnamed person marvelling in harry, but much longer, in a library, similar to my zayn drabble, this is just a drabble to help with my writer's block
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 06:43:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2763503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carrythezero/pseuds/carrythezero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a descriptive piece on harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Contradiction

**Author's Note:**

> i've been having a bit of writer's block with my current prompts, so i figured i would write a small drabble about harry. let me know what you think, please! feedback is important.

i do not know what it is about you that closes  
and opens; only something in me understands  
the voice of your eyes is deeper than all roses

~e.e. cummings - _somewhere i have never travelled, gladly beyond_

\---

We had been sitting in the library for a lengthy amount of time, long enough for the staff to being closing the blinds on the large windows. It’d been quite the task to allow myself to be focused on my studies, my attention going to Harry instead as he read his book.

His messy curly were shoved in a navy blue beanie, and with his hair being as long as it was, it looked very pretty. His pink lips, not too large and not too small, curved up slightly whenever his eyes scanned over a humorous sentence. His tongue darting over them to wet them ever now and again, making it seem as though they sparkled under the harsh fluorescent lights above us. Every so often his green eyes, shade parallel to that of lush foliage, met my dull ones, subdued enjoyment showing its way through. When his eyes turned back to the well read pages before him, I would catch myself appreciating his appearance. Harry was a beautiful person on the inside, of course, but that beauty transferred on the outside. It was impossible to ignore.

His features were contradictory; hard and soft simultaneously. His skin was lightly tanned, making a warmth hue in contrast to his white shirt, and his arms were becoming more and more defined, as he spent increased time at the gym. His subtlety round cheeks were dotted with a few freckles; I liked to attempt and count them occasionally, the number ever changing depending on the seasons: enhanced in spring and summer, lessened in fall and winter. He had less a few prior, as winter was hanging on by its last thread. Harry’s jawline was admirable, which became more defined when his head would turn to gaze at the clock on the wall. His hands were also aesthetically pleasing, elongated and a touch veiny. Very long, spidery fingers which allowed him to hold a book with ease with one hand—I noticed the polarity between our hands, as I could never hold a book without both—a light spattering of fair hair covered them, which gradually became slightly thicker as it trailed up his arms. Again, hard and soft… a lovely contradiction.

There was always something new to see in Harry, whether it be more muscles growing under his clothes, a few spots on his face, and even his eye color would vary depending on his mood or time of the year. Harry Styles was like a book with no ending, but a book I could never bring myself to put down. 


End file.
